falcondayzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy West
Tommy is a survivor who likes to hang around the Green Mountain area. He isn't well known because he doesn't like to talk much. When he does talk he is usually very friendly. He isn't afraid to do what's necessary. Appearance '''Eye Colour: '''Green '''Hair Style/Colour: '''Long , blackish brown '''Clothing Style: '''beanie, Camouflaged Facemask, Green Military Tactical Jacket, Large Vest, Camouflaged Pants, Black Boots, Hunting Backpack '''Physical Features: '''Scars on back. Cuts on hand '''Body Definition: '''Skinny, Tall '''Skin Tone: '''White Personality • Not afraid to do anything. • Always ready • Open Minded • Aware • He is also very cautious. History As a child Tommy never had many friends. No one ever picked him to play on the teams in P.E. The only friends he had were the teachers. He had no siblings. He came home to a very poor family. His mother was working 2 jobs and his father was very abusive. He would beat on tommy every day. His mother would try to stop him but then he would start hitting her. At around the age of 12 Tommy still didn't have any friends but one thing has changed. His father. His father changed his life around and stopped all the abuse, he got a job as a mechanical engineer. His father was offered a job around the world. That changed everything. Next year, Tommy was moving to a place called Chernarus. Tommy just turned 13 when they moved. He had never flew on an airplane before. It was scary and exciting at the same time. They moved into their new home and got settled in. A couple months passed and money from the new job was starting to roll in. One morning while they were all eating breakfast, the news on the t.v was saying something about a new virus and that it is spreading quickly and it is best to stay inside for a couple of days. Of Course Tommy's parents didn't listen and went on with their days at work. One night, Tommy's mother came home with a cough. She said it was nothing and acted like she was fine hours past and it got worse. She had a severe fever and was coughing up blood. She told them she was gonna be okay and not to worry about her. Tommy's father made him stay home to watch after his mother the next day. That night all hell broke loose. Tommy was in his room when he heard a creak upstairs. He wondered if his father was home. When he went upstairs. He saw a figure in the dark corner. It was his mother. He softly said "mom". She turned except it was really her. Tommy knew something was wrong. As he began to backup his mother lunged at him trying to bite him. Tommy tripped and rolled down the stairs and so did his mother. Tommy was back on his feet but not long before she lunged at him again. She had tommy pinned against a wall , tommy struggled to push her off of him. As soon as he couldn't do it any longer his father burst into the house. Tackling the thing that used to be his wife. He began to slam a hammer against her head. Tommy just stood there and watched. Blood splattering onto him. His father finished and started to pack can foods and other various items into bags. He said they were leaving to go north. Months have passed. They were low on food. Starving. Everyday tommy's father would tell him he was sorry for being a horrible father. Tommy usually never talked to him. Ever since his mothers death he never talked to his father. That was a mistake. One day while tommy was using the bathroom he heard a singular shot. He ran back their camp and his fathers body laid there, blood everywhere, bullet hole in his skull. He bursted into tears as he ran to his father's body. He cried as he held his father. He noticed a note on the ground. Wrote on the note was "I'm Sorry". Tommy pulled the pistol to his head, the same one his father used to kill himself. As he was about to pull the trigger a voice whispered in his head, "no" and it just echoed. Now tommy stays around the green mountain area. Observing, helping when he can, staying quiet, and waiting. He just wants his parents back. Trivia • Multiple scars on back from his father. • Has never killed anyone. • has went into hiding. • Turns into a psycho at certain times. Category:Survivors Category:Characters